Apature's deepest secrets
by GTAVfanfiction
Summary: Black Mesa and Apature is in a race - and Apature does whatever it takes to win. Even cheats.
1. Chapter 1: A company called VTec

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short, made it on my phone and it is my first serious story.

Note: Portal, Apature Science, GLADoS, Black Mesa and a lot of other stuff are properties of Valve. I do not own any of the things I just said.**

Prologue, 1998, Apature Laboratories Inc..  
>I was just finished with my report of the glitched GLADoS system, just clicking save.<p>

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. My boss. Shit. I knew what that pat on the shoulder ment. "Come to my office ASAP." I waited a few minutes before entering his office. Then I walked in. I sat down and he looked at me.  
>I was the Cheif of Security and Programming. Everything changed that day.<p>

"Mr Wallace, I'm afraid you are no longer needed here." He said. "Oh", I said.  
>"Instead we are getting you a new job. You see, the snobs know exactly about everything we are doing. We want you, our best programmer, to team up with an engineer, and create a new company, and secretly have contact with us here. "<br>The first thing I asked was "Which engineer?"  
>"You pick." He said. I choosed my best friend.<br>A few days later we had got a small warehouse somewhere upstate.  
>Me, and William Ranger, my best buddy, that I grew up with, sat face to face and discussed a name for the company. "What about VTech?" He said.<br>"Children's toy manufacturer. Hell no." I replied.  
>"VTec, without the H?" "That sounds nice. Lemme sketch up some logos." I was back fifteen minutes later.<p>

When I got back he had been setting up our computers. I showed him my logo and he looked satisfied.  
>"So what's our annual budget?" William asked me.<br>"We have none. We got thirty millions to start with. The first thing we must do is get some employees." I said.  
>"Shit, no annual budget?"<br>"Yep. If they provided us with money Black Mesa would find out that we are working for Apature. Then we would be screwed."

A few weeks later we had a few employees.  
>Adrian, a crazy scientist, also a friend of mine, Terry, a professor in technology and Elisabeth, our economic girl. About two thirds of the warehouse was the engineering area. The rest was offices and storage.<p>

I sat in my chair and was about to start up my computer, when William came rushing in. "C'mon, you gotta see this!"  
>I walked after him into the engineering area. There was four pillar-like things in the middle of the room. "What's this?" I asked. Terry replied. "It'z a univerzal cümpressür." He said with a his German accent. "A what compressor?"<br>"It basically turns everything inbetween the pillars into electronic signals and absorbs it, and storing it on a hard drive, and then you can acsess it later, and project it out again."  
>"What? Does it work?" I asked.<br>"Yehehehs it does! It certainly does, oh my dear! Hehehe!" Adrian, the psychotic friend of mine said.  
>"You need some flipping help, I really mean it." I said to Adrian. "Lemme see it in action." I said. <p>


	2. Chapter 2: The missing link

Chapter Two: The missing link.

" Well, 'ere we go!" William said and took out a small remote control from his lab-coat pocket. Our economy manager, Elisabeth, entered the room. "Hey, boss, we-"

William pressed a button before she could finish her scentance.

I saw a bright blue light, and then I couldn't see a thing.

A few moments later I could see again.

There was absolutely nothing between the pillars.

"Holy smokes, it worked!" William said with a huge grin on his face.

"Elisabeth, call this in to the main offices." I said. No answer.

"Elisabeth?" I said again. "I knew she was here."

I walked into the offices and walked around and looked for her. Nothing.

Then Terry came into my office. "Zir, ich thinkz zu müst see thiz."

"What?" I replied.

"Wi think that Elisabeth haz been, eerrr, what zu say, absürbed by oür device."

"What?"

"Cüme and lüük fur yürselfz."

I walked in and I saw William hunched over a PC. I heard him mumble something along the lines of "Fucking hell".

"What?" I asked.

"Well, this piece of shit won't fucking project out the rest of the goddamn room!"

"Why?" I said to him.

"The fucking OS is not compatible with the coding. It's written for Aperture's OS and we are running this cheap Black-Mesa-open-source-shit!"

"Shit." I said quietly. "You said it was open source?"

"Yeah."

"Lemme see if I can make it compatible."

I sat down, and did a few keyboard commands, and I got it running in safemode with a console. I opened the root dictionary and I was met with a shitload of unorganized crap.

"How the hell could this even run in the first place? It looks like a six year old kid have made this." I said. "We can't make this compatible. Fuck this. We need our own OS."

"But- we can't have the Aperture OS, because then Black Mesa would find out that we are secretly Apeture." William said.

"I know. If we can't have it by legal process, we'll have to steal it."

"What do you mean?"

"We will have to hack our way in."


End file.
